


Second Chances

by msharleyquinn85



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Idris Elba - fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Benedict is Sherlock, College AU, F/M, fassy is a bit of a slut, tom is a sassy arsehole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msharleyquinn85/pseuds/msharleyquinn85
Summary: You meet Tom at Cambridge while getting your masters, knowing you don't know anyone he invites you on a trip to London with his friends. You and Michael end up together, shit happens. Just read it please, it's good i promise





	Second Chances

Michael and I were doomed from the start. I know that sounds horrible but everything was always so complicated and messy. I had met Michael through my friend Tom while I was attending Cambridge. Tom and his friends were taking a trip to London and he invited me along because he knew that I didn’t know anyone, being new to the UK and all.  
We all met at the train station and Tom quickly introduced me to his friends Ben, Michael and Idris. I was a bit nervous traveling with three guys I had never met and Tom, but they seemed nice, and were all devastatingly handsome. Especially Michael with his icy blue eyes, broad chest and auburn hair. I spent most of the trip reading and listening to my ipod until Ben made his way over to me while Tom and Idris went to get a drink, and Michael went God knows where.  
“Yea I’m pretty shy around new people, sorry”  
So you’ve been pretty quiet”  
“Shy huh? Is that why you’ve been eye fucking the hell out of Michael?”  
“What are you talking about”  
“Don’t think we all didn’t see you guys”  
“You’ve got quite an imagination there”  
“It wasn’t my imagination love, ask Michael, Tom or Idris. Michael!” he yelled calling him over  
“Christ did you have to call him over?”  
“We’ll settle this right here and now, were you or were you not eye fucking”  
“We definitely were”  
“Ugh” I groaned  
“Don’t be upset, come on who could blame you?”  
“You’re so full of it Fassbender” I said walking away  
“Where are you going”  
“To get a drink”  
“I’ll come with”  
“Great” I said while rolling my eyes.  
“So you and Tom go to school together, does that mean we’ll be seeing you around a lot?”  
“Maybe”  
“Well since we’re going to be spending so much time together we should get to know each other, let’s play 20 questions”  
“Seriously? That’s so high school”  
“Oh come on it’ll be fun”  
“Okay fine”  
“Great I’ll ask the questions, you answer”  
“That’s not how you play”  
“It is in my version”  
I groaned and  he smirked  
“Fine, whatever, let’s just get this over with”  
“Alright first question, what brought you to England,?”  
“I’ve always wanted to live here so I applied to Cambridge, got in and the rest is history”  
“Cool, what made you want to live here?”  
“I did study abroad at Kensington during my undergrad and loved it, so I decided to get my masters at Cambridge”  “Of course, how old are you?”  
“I’m 24”  
“How old are you?”  
“26, and I’m asking the questions here. Where did you move from?”  
“LA”  
“Oh I love L.A.”  
“You’ve been?”  
“Yeah”  
It was then that Tom came looking for us.  
“There you guys are. We’ve been looking for you everywhere”  
“Didn’t Ben tell you where we were?”  
“Nope. Anyway we’re almost in London, should only be about 15 more mins.”

We walked back to join the others and once we arrived in London the guys showed me around the city, taking me to tourist spots as well as some of their favorite places. We eventually stopped at one of their favorite pubs for dinner. Since we hadn’t got to finish our game of 20 questions Michael thought it would be great to play I never and of course he got to ask the questions.  
“Ok first one, I never had a fake ID”  
All of the boys took a shot and were shocked that I never had one  
“I never had a sex dream about a professor”  
Tom, Idris and I all took a shot  
“You’re all freaks, who has a sex dream about their professor”  
“Don’t act like you haven’t Fassbender , you just don’t want to admit it” I said  
As the game went on we all got progressively more and more drunk and the questions became more oriented around sex. The last question was  
“Never have I ever had sex in a public place”  
Michael and I were the only ones to take a shot while the rest laughed and called us perverts.  
Eventually it was time to go but I was a little wobbly, I almost tripped over Ian but he caught me and put me over his shoulder carrying me out of the pub. We all walked over to our hotel together, Michael carrying me the whole way. Once there we got in the elevator Ben pressed the button for their floor and asked what room I was staying in but Michael spoke up before I could answer him  
“She’s staying with us”  
“You’re not going to your room yet are you? You should come hangout for a bit.”  
I tried to protest but the boys dragged me to their room and wouldn’t let me leave. We stayed up watching movies and drinking, I sat on the couch with Michael, his arm around me the whole time. Eventually we just cuddled and ended up falling asleep on the couch. I woke up the next morning with a killer headache and Michael still next to me.  
“Morning lovebirds”  
“Ugh” Michael and I both groaned  
“I need coffee now” I said   
The next thing I knew Tom was shoving a cup of coffee in face. Before I could even take a sip Michael had grabbed my coffee.  
“Wanker”  
“Bloody hell how much sugar did you put in this”  
“A lot obviously”  
He handed me my coffee back and went to get himself his own cup . The rest of the morning was spent chit chatting and watching TV. Around noon I decided that I should probably go back to my room to shower and change.  
“Hey guys I’m gonna go shower and stuff, I’ll catch up with you later.” I said getting up off the couch. Michael grabbed me by the waist and sat me on his lap.  
“Need some help with that shower”  
“Nah I got it”  
“Bummer” He said pouting.  
I gave Michael a kiss on the cheek and left to shower and put on some clean clothes. As I was stepping out of the shower I heard a knock on the door. I quickly put on a robe and went to see who it was. I looked through the peephole and saw that it was Michael  
“Jesus Christ can’t a girl get 5 minutes of privacy to take a damn shower”  
“Try more like half an hour, I’ll never understand what you girls do in the bathroom that takes so long”  
“And you never will, listen I have to finish getting ready, would you mind leaving me to do that in peace?”  
“Aww why don’t you enjoy my company?”  
“ No, I don’t actually” I said while trying to suppress a smirk  
“Oh that hurts, right here” He said putting his hand over his heart  
“Hah come seriously get going soon and I’m not even dressed yet”  
“I’m still not seeing a reason why I have to leave”  
“Because I’m asking you to, come on Michael I’ll go over to your suite as soon as I’m ready to go ok”  
“Oh fine be that way, try not to take forever ” he said getting up, kissing the top of my head and leaving. 

The next day was spent walking around Piccadilly and continuing to get to know the boys. Once back at Cambridge we kept in touch via text and facetime, of course Michael was the one I talked to the most. We talked everyday, every chance we got. It was almost impossible to sit through class without bursting into fits of laughter. Particularly when Tom stole phone and told me to stop being a dirty whore and having text sex while I was suppose to be learning or whatever it was I did at the uni. 

Aside from the text and facetime we also got together for dinner and drinks as often as we could. When I went home from the summer holiday the boys decided to come visit. I picked them up from the airport and nearly tackled all of them with a huge hug, Michael whispering something in my ear as I hugged him  
“I missed you”  
“You know I wish I could say the same” I said pulling away from him and smiling, he shook his head  
“Oh you know you missed me”  
“Yea you keep telling yourself that Fassbender” I said causing everyone to laugh.

Having the boys over was the best, and even better I somehow ended up sharing my bed with Michael every night. We would fall asleep in different places but somehow always ended up in my bed. The hard part about sharing a bed with Michael though was that I would wake up and try to get out of bed but was always stopped by Michael’s arm going around my waist and him trying to keep me in bed. Much like this  
“Michael come on I need to get up.”  
“Why, wouldn’t you rather sleep with the sexy Irishman in your bed?”  
“Okay you cocky bastard as tempting as that sounds I need to get up, I have shit to do”  
“Shit can wait, come on sleep in and then we can grab lunch and go to the beach or whatever”  
“Ugh okay” I said somewhat reluctantly, cuddled up with Michael and went back to sleep.

I woke up around noon, Michael still next to me and snoring softly  
“Michael wake up”  
“Ugggghhhh”  
“Get up asshole, you promised me lunch and the beach”  
“Okay, okay I’ll get up”  
I went over out to the living room expecting to see the guys but instead found a note

We thought you two love birds might want sometime alone,  
we’ll be back later tonight  
-Tom  
“Wankers”  
I grabbed some orange juice then went to grab some clothes  and take a shower. As I walked back to my room I saw that Michael was still asleep.  
“Michael! Get up you lazy arse, I’m going to shower I expect you ready to go when I’m done”  
Showered and dressed I came out of the bathroom to see Michael sitting on the bed dressed and ready to go.  
“You finally ready to go?”  
“Yea, you?”  
“I’m ready” he said getting up to hold my hand and lead me out of the apartment  
“So where are we going?  
“You’ll see, it’s a surprise”  
“Michael you know I hate surprises”   
“You’ll like this one”

We finally arrived at our destination and I smiled  
“Was this your great surprise, lunch at my favorite restaurant?”  
“Part of it”  
“So what was the other part?”  
“You’ll see”  
“Ugh”  
“Patience is a virtue love”  
“Whatever”

We were half way through lunch when Michael asked if I was ready for the second part of my surprise.  
“Yes, duh fucking tell me already” I replied  
“Geeze impatient much? Well i guess it’s not so much a surprise as much as me having to ask you question”  
“Umm ok”  
“ Be my girlfriend?”  
“Wait a minute, all this build up just to ask me to be your girlfriend. You’re ridiculous”  
“Just answer the question”  
“Yes I’ll be your girlfriend” I said kissing him. I was thrilled, but little did I know that saying yes would be cause of the hell I was living in today. 

Michael and I had our share of ups and downs over our three years together, being miles apart and having a boyfriend who is a notorious flirt will do things to a girl. Plus his staying friends with his ex didn’t help either. I didn’t believe in staying friends with someone who broke your heart or that you once had feelings for, it never ended well and tonight was proof of that.

“Babe I’m home!” I looked around not finding Michael anywhere. Assuming he was out somewhere I walked to the bedroom read to crash on the bed only to find Michael fucking his ex.  
“What the fuck Michael, just friends my ass, I fucking knew it. How long have you two been fucking? The whole time we’ve been together?”  
“Babe this just happened”  
“Whatever Michael,” I said not letting him finish  
“I’m going out, I want you and all your shit gone by the time I’m back”  
I ran out of the flat, Michael chasing after me. I felt tears ready to fall down my face and I refused to let him see me cry. I managed to out run him and walked around the city. Getting lost in London was easy to do and I did so until the streets became eerily quiet. I went back home happy to see that Michael was gone. I collapsed on the couch and made a mental note to get a new bed asap.

I woke up the next morning to a shit ton of messages from Michael, one from Tom and another from Ben. I went right back to sleep not ready to face reality yet. I was woken up around one by a phone call from Tom  
“Hello Thomas”  
“Well hello to you too sweetheart”  
“Is there a reason you’re interrupting my beauty sleep?”  
“Just making sure you’re okay, Michael told us what happened”  
“I’m fine”  
“Bullshit, get out of bed, take a shower and put on some clean clothes, Ben and i are coming over and we have scotch”  
“It’s not whiskey but it’ll do, what time you assholes coming over?”  
“Half an hour”  
“K see you then”  
I didn’t bother to shower or change as Tom suggested, I just got out of bed and waited for him and Ben on the couch. I had fallen asleep again by the time the got to my flat  
“Hello love”  
“Hi Tom”  
“I can see that you showered and changed like I suggested”  
“Shut up Tom, I don’t have the energy to do anything right now. Where’s the scotch you promised?”  
“Right here” Ben said holding it up and handing it to me. I took it and head straight for the kitchen to grab a glass and some ice and pour myself a drink  
“Oh no we didn’t want any, thanks”  
“You know where the glasses are”  
“Such a gracious hostess”  
“As always”  
Tom laughed and got up to pour himself and Ben a drink  
“So you wanna talk about it?”  
“No”  
“Wanna get drunk?”  
“Duh!”  
We spent the afternoon drinking and watching Netflix until we got hungry and the boys convinced me to get dinner with them. 

Over the next few days the boys kept trying to cheer me up, but I didn’t want to put them in the middle of Michael and I, they were friends with both of us and I didn’t want to feel like they had to choose between us. I was doing well until I went out and ended up at the same place as Michael. I managed to avoid him most of the night, but seeing him set off my anxiety and I ended up doing shot after shot to calm my nerves. By the time Michael caught up with me I was beyond wasted  
“Can we talk?”  
“I have nothing to say to you”  
“Please”  
“No Michael” I said walking away only to stumble as I did so  
“You’re drunk”  
“No shit Sherlock”  
“Okay I think we should get you home”  
“I’m fine, I’m not that drunk”  
“You’re sloshed, come on”  
“I said I’m fine”  
“Sure you are” he said picking me up and putting me over his shoulder. I tried to get him to put me down but he ended up carrying me all the way home. In my drunk state I couldn’t help but miss Michael, after all he did look good in that leather jacket  
“Thanks for bringing me home” I said giving Michael a hug and kiss on the cheek. He took full advantage and kissed me on the lips. He went to pull away but I pulled him back for another kiss.

The next morning I woke up with a killer headache and Michael next to me  
“Shit” I thought to myself. I got up and walked to the living room immediately calling Tom  
“Hey stranger”  
“Hi Tom”  
“What’s up”  
“Nothing, just haven’t talked to you. Can you go to lunch today?”  
“When and where?”  
“The pub at 1”  
“Okay see you then”  
“K, bye”  
Michael came out into living room just as I hung up with Tom  
“Morning beautiful”  
“Morning”  
“Can we talk now”  
“Sure I guess”  
“I’m sorry about what I did”  
“You mean fucking some other bitch?”  
“It just happened, I’m sorry”  
“Why?”  
“I don’t know”  
“Wrong answer. Just get out Michael”  
“Babe”  
“Just go” i said getting up and walking to the bedroom. I heard open then close and I broke down, I cried my eyes out then pulled myself together and got ready to go have lunch with Tom.

“You look like hell”  
“Gee thanks Tom, great to see you too”  
“So why do you look so marvelous?”  
“I bumped into Michael”  
“What happened”  
“We talked, he apologized, that was the end of it”  
“If that was it, it still doesn’t explain why you look like hell”  
“You’re an asshole Tom, I’m hungover, that’s why I look like crap”  
“That’ll do it”  
Tom and I caught up and he invited me to a party he was having

Tom’s party rolled around and I seriously contemplated making up some excuse to not go, knowing that Michael would be there. I headed to Tom’s party and prayed that by some miracle Michael wasn’t there, unfortunately it seemed like the miracle I prayed for wasn’t going to happen. Michael was there when I arrived and I knew that I just had to suck it up if I was going to continue being friends with the boys.  
“Hey!” Tom yelled at me from across the yard, running to hug me  
“Hey”  
“You gonna be okay with Michael being here?”  
“It’ll be fine”  
“You sure?”  
“Yes Thomas, where are the rest of the boys?”  
“Ben’s on his way, Idris isn’t coming until later”  
“Brilliant” I said sarcastically  
“Come on, I’ll introduce you to everyone”  
Tom went around introducing me to different people and I made small talk with then while he went off to play host and I waited for the boys so we could go swimming (it was a summer bbq after all)

The boys got there and we immediately got ready to jump in the pool, Idris stopping me as I was about to jump in  
“Hey are you okay, what happened to you?”  
“I’m fine why are you looking at me like that?”  
“You’ve go bruises”  
“Holy shit I didn’t even notice”  
“You don’t know how you got them?”  
“Nope” I lied, I knew exactly how I got them, Michael had given them to me, how I hadn’t noticed was beyond me.

We were having a great time in the pool until Michael decided to join us, he took his shirt off and i noticed the scratches on his back, I had left my mark on him as well and I hoped no one else noticed and put two and two together. Thankfully no one did, Michael did however notice my bruises  
“What happened, how did you get all bruised up?”  
“Oh don’t play dumb with me Fassbender, you know perfectly well what happened and don’t get any ideas about it happening again”  
“We’ll see” he said sporting a sly grin on his stupid ridiculously handsome face.  
“Whatever, I’m going to change” I said getting out of the pool and walking inside, Michael following me  
“Seriously love, why can’t we do it again?”  
“Because you fucked around on me that’s why” I turned to walk away but Michael stopped me and and kissed me, and once again I gave in  
“Okay maybe we can work something out, but it’s just sex”  
“Babe, I don’t want just sex with you”  
“Take what you can get Fassbender”  
“Okay I’m in”

Months passed and my arrangement with Michael was working out great until I saw him with another girl  
“Seriousfuckingly dude, could you find a bigger slag to fuck?’  
“Why do you care?”  
“I don’t, but seeing as we’ve been fucking for months now I think I have the right to know who else you’re fucking so I don’t catch anything”  
“You sure that’s it?” he asked, his thumbs running across the top of my jeans causing me to bite my lower lip.  
“See that tells me you do care, you sure you’re not acting like this cause you want to get back together?”  
“Maybe”  
“Babe”  
“What I said maybe”  
“Wanna be my girlfriend again?”  
“Maybe” Michael rolled his eyes  
“Wanna get out of here?”  
“Definitely”

We met the boys for dinner the next day, Michael and I arriving arm in arm.  
“Hey are you two back together?”  
“Yea”  
“About time” both Tom and Idris said at the same time, Ben just laughed  
“What’s so funny Ben” they both asked  
“They’ve been shagging for months, Didn’t you notice how happy she’s been?”  
“Yea but...” Ben just laughed again  
“The bruises she had at Tom’s bbq”  
“Yea what about them?”  
“Didn’t you notice Michael had scratches on his back?”  
“OMG guys that long?”  
“Yup” I said smiling. I guess someone had noticed, Ben was quite the detective.


End file.
